


Shower Sex (Day 21)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [21]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Milo has presented as an omega and is still sensitive from his heat.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Shower Sex (Day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> it's masturbation not really sex but it's gonna count cause it's still smut

Milo turned on the shower and started to undress. As he took off his clothes, he stared into the mirror at his new features. Recently, he just presented as an omega and has just finished his heat. During his presenting, he had gained new physical features, such as his hips becoming more prominent, and small but still noticeable breasts. His mom, who is also an omega, explained that when his heats become more regular, then his breasts will appear and disappear more quickly. As he is a new omega, his breasts will stay for a couple of days after and will be more sensitive. Milo was fine with them staying, but he didn’t like how sensitive they were. The simplest touch makes him feel hot, which he doesn’t like. Hell, even when they rub against his shirt, it makes him feel horny.

Milo put his hand in the water to see if it was hot enough, and then he stepped in. He kept his back to the water so it wouldn’t hit his chest. It didn’t take too long to wash off the sweat his heat brought on his body. When the soap ran down his chest it sent shivers up his spine, and he couldn’t help it anymore. He brought his hands to his new beasts and kneaded and messaged them softly, pressing his fingertips to his nipples ever so slightly. He reached down to his hole and pressed a fingertip to it, feeling slick run down from it. He slowly stuck his finger in, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. He added another, then another, and suddenly he was imagining Felix. He wanted him badly. 

In the end, he found himself on the shower floor, pumping his fingers in and out of his entrance. He moaned out Felix’s name as he came, and then saw he would have to wash off his body again.


End file.
